This invention relates to amusement games and, more particularly, to a game for two or more players which employs a plurality of sticks of generally square cross-section which are color coded along each side thereof.
Many games involve the use of elongated sticks in one way or another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,057, issued to Goldfarb on Nov. 2, 1971, discloses a game comprising a plurality of sticks of different colors which are gathered and secured together by a ring. Playing cards are drawn having colors which match with correspondingly colored sticks which must be removed from the bunch without disturbing the remaining bunch of sticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,812, issued to Martini on Dec. 28, 1982, discloses a game comprising a game board with markers which are moved according to the roll of stick dice which have alternating colored sides. The colors rolled, i.e., the colors on the uppermost sides of the thrown sticks, indicate to the players where their markers on the board are to be moved. In a like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,521, issued to Harrington, Jr. on Jan. 6, 1931, discloses a game comprising a game board with markers positioned thereon which are to be removed in accordance with the rolling of indicator sticks. Each stick has six lateral faces of different primary colors. The combinations of primary colors rolled constitute a secondary color which matches with a marker which then may be removed from the player's board. The first player to remove all his/her markers from their board wins the game.
From the foregoing, it may be realized that although the idea of a game using multi-colored sticks is not per se new, many different games may be invented which employ the use of colored sticks.